


What I Wouldn't Do

by Myerssa14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 17 but underage in America, Dragons Hate Harry but love Draco, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myerssa14/pseuds/Myerssa14
Summary: Instead of Voldemort killing Harry's parents dragons rule the world by fear. Even as a young child they have been especially drawn to Harry and want to take him down. One dragon in particular named Artimel the gild dragon of legacy wants to kill Harry on his own.When Harry falls in love with Draco the dragons start hunted him because of Harry. Will he be able to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Origin

June 17, 1983

           On a little cliff side of the coast of Peurto Rico, the Potter family was taking a vacation. Their son Harry was just two years old, but he greatly enjoyed the sand and water he got to visit every day. 

                The whole family was enjoying this bright sunny day on the beach. James and Lily Potter watched their son from a beach towel as Harry played in the water. 

             The peace did not last for long though as the sun suddenly went down and shot of bright red sparks.

 

Lily's Pov

            "Harry! Harry come back here!" No matter how fast I run I feel like Harry is just getting further away. My muscles are spasiming with the adrinaline I fell in my heart as I keep pushing on. I have no idea what happened to James, but that doesn't matter as long as I can get to my son first. 

SCREACH!!

            There's an alarm going off in the air. It's telling everyone to go inside the dragons are here.

             Suddenly, my body slams into something small and hard as I grab him into my arms. I was finally caught up with Harry, but I can't stop. I have  to get us safe. I run to the building in the distant as I catch something gold in the corner of my eyes. I have to be quick enough. I just have to.

            Luckily its not long before me and Harry reach the little food shack on the beach. I rush us inside. My adrelinine is still pumping. I can see Harry in front of me saying saomething, but I can't hear it. It's like all the sound is gone from the universe. Everything, but the harsh breaths I breath in, shaking me to my very core. 

        "Mommy, where's daddy! Mommy!" Harry's yells in my face. Finally I can hear again. It sounds like bombs are gonna on outside. Shaking the very earth we stand on.

              " Sweety, I know your scared, but I'm hear. I"ll protect you." I reasure Harry. We're alone in the dark in this shack. The only light come from red sparks in the cracks in the door.

           There's glints of gold shining from right outside. It sounds like thrre's an animal breathing deep on the other side of the door. 

         Suddenly, something hard bangs against trying to get in. I put Harry behind me and finally remember my wand. Shooting every locking spell I know at the door. Every shield charm I can, but its not enough. 

              The door ripps off its hinges and the biggest dragon I had ever seen enters. His scalls seem to shimmer in gold. He's menacing toward us as I shoot off spell after spell. Barely making a scratch, but I remember a spell my best friend Severus taught me. One he said works on dragons. I reach for the lastof my magic and energy screaming! "Sectumsempra!"

         "ROAR!" 

         The beast yelled I was finally able to do damage as his chest started spraying blood on the ground. It's not stopping though. I can't go on my magic and energy are gone shaking me to my very core, but I won't stop protecting Harry. 

          The dragons mouth opens and red flames leave it. I'm screaming from the pain and how much it hurts, but I won't move. He can't see my son.

              Thankfully, the dragon turns around from wince it come. I can finally rest. Closely my eyes I fall asleep, flames burning my skin.

 

Harry Pov

           "MOM!!" Everytime I shout or try to make noise its like no one can hear me. I d9n't understand what's going on. Mommy won't wake up and I'm all alone. Why won't anyone help me. Water is falling down my face as my voice finally breaks and everything becomes blurry, fading into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

May 2, 1997

 

It was 14 years ago and I still remember it like it was yesterday. I remember the fire and embers. I remember trying to reach my mother and losing the only two people I had ever really known. I remember when they found my father dead on the beach and how I sat alone for 2 days waiting to be remembered by someone.

I don't remember when Sirius came and got me. I don't remember moving into his house. Or how Remus and Severus came to live there too. 

I do remember the nightmares and crying out every night, but I also remember the love the gave me and the great childhood I got from having three grandparents. 

They helped me move on and they helped me grow. They taught me so much about the world and as my sixth year at Hogwarts ends. It makes me want to remember all the good things that happened.

I made great friends. I was able to be a great Quidditch player. Severus helped me with my homework and Remus taught me so many spells I never knew.

My best friends Ron and Hermione showed me what love is supposed to look like and they helped me realize my feeling for Draco. 

Draco helped me not feel bad about forgetting my parents. He showed me the light at the end of the tunnel and the magic that comes with. 

At this time, this moment I wasn't prepared for what happened next, but I was glad I lived it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to sound like a three year is writing this. This whole story is based on a dream I had. Let me know what you think.


End file.
